The Disruptive Life of a Fairy Tail Mage
by TheFailedWriter
Summary: Titles are hard. Natsu and Grey have hardcore makeouts in the guild, basically. In front of everyone. Wow, summaries are also hard.


Natsu and Grey had been officially dating for almost a month now, their passionate rivalry having finally mutated into a passionate something else. The sexual tension was resolved – and about time too according to the rest of the guild. There had even been a special on the new couple in the Weekly Sorcerer.

Not too much had changed, really. The two opposing forces still caused ruckuses every other minute and they were as highly-strung as ever, but they were easier to control now. Especially Natsu. Whenever either of them got into too disruptive of a mood they could simply bring over the other to calm them down.

Natsu entered the guild in a foul mood. He'd been kept awake for most of the night by an insanely persistent gang of Vulcans, then he'd half burned his house down when he let out a powerful Fire Dragon's Roar after getting fed up with the endless hand-to-hand battle. He'd then spent the remainder of the night and most of the morning apologising to Happy and rebuilding.

He was utterly exhausted and ready to snap.

"Oi, loser. Looking a little _hot_ under the collar. What's wrong? Did you get _burned_? Can't take the _heat_?" Gajeel snickered at his apparently hilarious puns.

"Hah? What did you say, Rusty? I'm not in the best mood today so I won't go easy!" He growled. Clearly an angry Natsu was not a force to be reckoned with.

Lucy, sensing danger, immediately walked over to Grey.

"Grey, don't you think you should-"

"I'm on it." Grey interrupted her, heading in his boyfriend's direction.

Natsu was already preparing his attack when Grey reached him. He wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and the other around his chest, resting his head on a shoulder.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" He asked, calmly.

"Don't stop me, Grey. I'm serious. This guy-"

"Insulted you? No way. He was just commenting on how hot you are." He looked straight into the Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes. "Too bad, because this is _my_ dragon. _Mine._" Grey bit the tanned neck in front of him right on the sensitive scar to punctuate the word. Natsu immediately melted, shuddering.

"Grey," He breathed, face flushed with arousal. Still, he tried to sound defiant. "You exhibitionnngh~" He moaned when Grey slid two fingers into his mouth, knees buckling under him as a hand slid under his vest and cold fingers brushed a sensitive nub.

"Grey~" He whined once more.

"Let's go cool down, eh Natsu?" The ice mage spoke against the shell of one pointed ear, causing his lover to gasp softly around the slick fingers still massaging his tongue.

"I-idiot! At least kiss me before suggesting something like that. Stupid Grey." Natsu pouted when the fingers fell from his mouth with a quiet, almost obscene pop.

"Where are my manners?" He smirked, tugging the pink mess of hair back and pushing their lips together, taking his time with a sweet, chaste kiss before darting out his tongue, begging entry. Natsu parted his lips slightly and Grey plunged forwards, exploring every crevice of the scorching cavern.

Grey's flavour exploded across Natsu's tongue and he couldn't hold back a groan. Peppermint and snowy pine with something distinctly Grey. When the wet muscle caressed his own it sent sparks of electricity throughout his body, more powerful than anything Laxus could produce, and so, so pleasurable.

The ice mage revelled in the sounds he could drag from his boyfriend, from the tiny gasps to the explicit moans and cries for more, or better yet, when he screamed his name as he hit that spot over and over.

He had gotten a little carried away with himself, he realised as he remembered they were still in the guild and he had only been asked to calm the irresistible dragon's fearsome mood.

He broke off the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them before it broke. Natsu looked thoroughly ravaged, his face as pink as his hair. The slight whimper he made when they broke apart was almost enough for Grey to take him right there, guild be damned, but the stares they were getting kept him under control.

He swallowed, wrapping an arm around the shorter mage's shoulders and guided him out of the guild, unwilling to wait another moment.

After the couple left the air in the guild was heavy. Gajeel gulped, he'd been looking for a spar, not a soft-core porno.

"That was hot." Lucy commented after a few moments of silence. There were murmurs of agreement and half of the guild excused themselves to deal with their sudden discomfort after the less than innocent display.

Of course only Natsu and Grey could become more of a distraction when they stopped destroying everything in sight.

As was the life of a Fairy Tail mage.


End file.
